HeIrS
by LinAngel
Summary: Entre rêve et cauchemar, à la lumière de la lune, une simple histoire de pensées mal dissimulées...ONE SHOT


**H(e)I(r)S**

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction. Ils appartiennent à madame Rowling et à la Warner, et madame Rowling fait du très bon boulot –_mode lèche-bottes off_- et j'ai pas l'intention de lui massacrer ses personnages... Promis je les rendrai en l'état... « Reparo », ça sert à ça, héhé…-_mode sadique off_-

**Rating **: M: lemon/rape

**Pairing: **Riddle/Granger

**One Shot**

_A ma beta-lectrice Shunrya que j'adore et qui a souffert un lemon hétéro alors qu'elle déteste ça pour me corriger._

**OooOooO**

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le divan de la salle commune des préfets en chefs, laissant errer ses pensées sur ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle avait dix-sept ans. Enfin, elle était « partie » à la veille de sa septième année d'études, après l'attaque surprise de Voldemort. Il n'y avait pas eu de survivants.

Elle n'avait pas été là à temps. Elle était arrivée chez les Weasley le jour prévu, le 13 juillet, et tout n'était que ruines. Le Terrier était dévasté, et ses décombres étaient peuplés de cadavres. Les corps des parents Weasley, de Ginny, recouvert par celui de Harry, le corps mutilé de Ron, celui de Fleur, baguette à la main, effondrée sur le lit de Bill, ceux des jumeaux, dans la position grotesque qu'auraient eue deux marionnettes dont on aurait coupé les fils, mais aussi ceux de Tonks et Lupin.

Elle savait que tous s'étaient battus. Mais ils avaient perdu. La victoire de Voldemort était complète.

Et elle, elle était perdue. Elle avait songé au suicide, mais à chaque fois, aux portes de la mort, elle voyait Harry l'exhorter à se battre, et elle perdait toute volonté. Alors elle avait cherché. Elle était allée jusqu'à changer totalement son apparence pour avoir accès à la bibliothèque des Malefoy. Elle avait, grâce à la magie, raccourci ses cheveux, les avait teints en un noir profond, et donné à ses yeux une couleur azurée, puis avait blanchi ses dents. Puis, après le visage, elle avait modifié son corps, allongeant ses jambes et gonflant sa poitrine. Suite à ces transformations elle avait pris une autre identité, celle de l'héritière des Aistey, une famille de haute renommée dont on avait perdu la trace depuis leur départ pour l'Amérique, et avait choisi le prénom -lourd de sens- de Médeia.

Elle avait mis toute sa haine à simuler la passion, elle était devenue la maîtresse de Lucius. Lucius Malefoy. Le meurtrier de celui dont elle avait toujours été amoureuse. Celui qui avait assassiné Ron après l'avoir torturé de la plus barbare des manières. Mais, poussée par sa haine, même lorsqu'il lui avait raconté la nuit du douze juillet en détail, elle avait simulé la satisfaction. Puis, dès qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle avait cherché dans la collection de livres de Malefoy, elle les avait assassinés. Tous. Même les elfes de maison. Jusqu'au dernier. Et elle était partie, son trésor sous le bras.

Le trésor s'appelait _Sous le voile du temps et de l'espace : le secret des voyages interdits_

Cela avait eu lieu en septembre 1997. Voldemort allait avoir 70 ans.

Mais le vieillard n'intéressait plus Hermione…

L'idée lui était venue suite à sa première nuit dans le lit de Malefoy. Après tout, elle avait

réussi à séduire un mage noir, l'un des plus grands, en se contentant presque de claquer des doigts. Alors pourquoi pas un autre ? Elle avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à son plan initial : retourner au Terrier, la nuit fatale, et se battre avec les autres. Puis elle avait réalisé que si les meilleurs sorciers avaient échoués, ce ne serait pas elle qui ferait pencher la balance à leur avantage. Alors un autre plan était né dans sa tête. Elle devait prendre le mal à la racine. Elle devait empêcher Tom Riddle d'accomplir sa destinée.

Tous les moyens étaient bons…

Elle avait remonté le temps jusqu'en août 1944 à l'aide d'une formule horriblement difficile. Avait passé avec succès les tests d'admission en septième année, sous le nom et l'apparence d'Hermione Granger cette fois, et avait obtenu la note maximale dans presque tous les examens, à l'exception des runes anciennes et de l'histoire de la magie, sa composition ayant été jugée « fantasque » par le professeur Binns -décédé depuis l'année précédente-. Son 'optimal' en divination ne l'avait pas vraiment surprise. Après tout, elle venait du futur…

Le Choixpeau l'avait renvoyée sans surprise à Gryffondor, et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait été choisie par Dippet pour être préfète-en-chef, parce que la titulaire avait refusé « l'honneur qui lui avait été fait » pour reprendre les mots du directeur, lorsqu'elle avait su qui était « l'autre ».

Elle savait, parce que Harry le lui avaient dit, qui était « l'autre » préfet-en-chef. Et elle avait naïvement cru que le fait de le côtoyer plus souvent que les autres élèves lui faciliterait la tâche. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger s'était trompée. Elle, elle avait été attirée par le charisme sombre que dégageait Tom, autant que par son regard sombre et qui semblait vous transpercer, par ses cheveux bruns toujours impeccablement coiffés, par son visage d'ange, d'ange déchu peut être, mais d'ange quand même.

Ce visage la hantait depuis près de quatre mois maintenant, et elle espérait que ses talents en occlumancie de la lâcherait pas au mauvais moment. Tom, cependant, l'ignorait totalement quand il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il lui parle, et toutes les tentatives de l'adolescente pour le séduire s'étaient jusqu'à présent changées en échec.

Elle avait vaguement pensé à lui faire absorber un philtre d'amour, mais se doutait que le futur Voldemort ne se laisserait pas faire si aisément.

Non, décidément, elle nageait dans la confusion. Tous ce dont elle était sûre, maintenant, tenait en une phrase. Hermione esquissa un sourire sardonique quand ces quelques mots lui arrivèrent à l'esprit.

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai moins trente-six ans, ma vie est une succession d'échecs cuisants et je suis dingue de mon pire ennemi que je désire comme j'ai jamais désiré personne ».

C'était un résumé admirable. Elle secoua la tête et retint ses larmes. Si seulement elle avait simplement pu mourir avec les autres…

Un bruit de pas dans son dos la troubla. C'était Tom, elle venait de l'entendre donner le mot de passe au portrait qui masquait l'entrée de leurs quartiers. Un grincement avait suivi l'annonce. Maintenant il était derrière elle, elle le sentait.

« Pas encore prête ? »

Elle releva vaguement les yeux. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle si elle était prête ?

« Tu as quelqu'un pour ce soir ? »

Ce soir ? Hermione réfléchit un instant. Quel jour étions-nous ?

« Surtout ne me réponds pas, Granger. » Elle sentait une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix suave de Riddle. Alors elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de particulier ce soir ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha :

« Ce soir c'est Noël, donc il y a de particulier que ce soir c'est _le_ bal de Noël auquel _nous_ sommes tenus d'assister _tous les deux_ en tant que préfets-en-chef. La mémoire te revient ? »

Hermione avait totalement oublié la date, et l'absence de cadeaux auprès de son lit devait y être pour quelque chose. Après tout elle n'avait ni amis ni famille dans cette époque, et ce n'était certainement pas Tom qui lui aurait offert quoi que ce soit… Elle décida alors de tenter sa dernière chance.

« Noël ? Tu ne m'as pas fait de cadeaux, mon très cher Tom… »

Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui demanda d'une voix mielleuse.

« Et quel cadeau aurais-je pu offrir à la préfète-en-chef, de sang moldu, et sortie de Gryffondor, ma très chère Hermione ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, mais intérieurement elle hurlait « Toi ». Elle réalisa son erreur quand un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Tom.

« On verra plus tard pour les cadeaux, Granger… Va mettre quelque chose de plus…festif. Il te reste exactement cinquante sept minutes avant le bal… »

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, terrorisée à l'idée que l'ennemi ait compris ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre alors qu'elle cherchait dans ses affaires une robe de bal qui pouvait convenir pour le soir de Noël. Elle mit la main sur une robe de soirée rouge et brodée de fils d'or qu'elle passa rapidement, se maquilla et se coiffa d'un coup de baguette. C'est en regardant le résultat dans son miroir qu'elle aperçu le paquet cadeau posé sur son lit. Elle hésita avant de l'ouvrir, mais sa curiosité l'emporta sur la raison et elle déchira le papier qui l'emballait. Ses joues rosirent quand elle comprit ce que c'était : une guêpière noire rehaussée de broderies argentées, et des bas de soie d'une douceur et d'une finesse exquise. Sans hésiter, et poussée par un désir brûlant de porter le cadeau anonyme, elle enleva sa robe et mis les sous vêtements, puis passa de nouveau sa robe de bal et descendit. Tom était négligemment allongé sur le canapé en train de lire un livre qu'il fit disparaître quand elle arriva. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et se leva. Il avait revêtu une simple tenue de bal, mais ce fait anodin multipliait par cent son élégance innée. Hermione sentit un désir brûlant s'insinuer en elle. Son besoin de séduire Riddle fut ravivé, et cette fois elle se jura de réussir. Pour Harry et Ron se dit-elle sans vraiment y croire, parce qu'à cet instant précis elle voulait Riddle pour elle-même, et non pour sa mission.

Le bal se déroula sans incident, à part la punition de cinq élèves de deuxième années qui avaient tenté de s'insinuer au milieu des danseurs masqués par un sortilège qui les faisait paraître de deux ans plus vieux, et celle de six Poufsouffles qui avaient introduits des liqueurs moldues et essayaient de s'enivrer avec elles.

Hermione était morose. Tout ici lui rappelait son Poudlard, et les bals avec _ses_ amis. Elle accorda ses seules danses de la soirée à un certain Perkins, un sixième année de Serdaigle et au grand-père de Ron, qui était à Gryffondor comme ses enfants et petits enfants le seraient après lui. Comme elle s'y attendait, Tom ne lui accorda aucune marque d'attention de toute la soirée, et il lui préféra une Serpentard de sixième année aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux gris-bleus toute vêtue de noir quand le professeur Slughorn, engoncé dans une robe de velours fuschia, le supplia de danser un peu. Et, comble de l'écœurement pour la préfète, elle le vit embrasser profondément ladite Serpentard alors qu'il la regardait de ses yeux sombres, un air indéchiffrable sur le regard. A cet instant, enfin, elle prit fermement sa décision. Pour Ron, pour Harry, pour tous ceux qu'il avait assassinés ou qu'il assassinerait, elle le tuerait le plus tôt possible. Il n'était plus question de séduction. Le fait que ce baiser la rende jalouse lui révélait à quel point elle avait été dans l'erreur. Elle avait failli tomber _amoureuse_. Amoureuse de Voldemort lui–même…

Après le bal, les deux préfets escortèrent les élèves jusqu'à leurs salles communes respectives et regagnèrent la leur sans un mot l'un pour l'autre. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence en disant d'un ton ironique

« Jolie petite amie, Riddle…

-Petite amie ?

-La fille avec laquelle tu as dansé…

-Elle ? Je ne connais que son prénom, elle s'appelle Ange.

-Oh je pense que vous avez tout votre temps pour vous connaître mieux, non ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de petite amie. Je n'en ai pas. Je n'ai fait que lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Elle le pensait si fort que je l'ai entendu…

-Monsieur est magnanime ?

-C'est Noël… Mademoiselle la lionne est jalouse ? »

Il poussa Hermione dans le fauteuil, glissa sur elle, et souffla en s'approchant dangereusement des lèvres de la Gryffondor :

« Peut être que toi aussi tu voudrais savoir quel goût ont mes lèvres ? »

Comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide, Hermione eut un sursaut de rationalité et, parlant contre son désir, en se répétant que ce magnifique jeune homme sous lequel elle se trouvait était Voldemort pour se convaincre du bien fondé de sa résistance, elle cracha avec haine qu'elle ne se donnerait jamais à un Serpentard, même pas en rêve. Et surtout pas à lui.

« Pas à moi ? Tu ne pensais pas exactement la même chose, tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses maintenant que j'ai envie de jouer avec toi ? Tu sais que tes yeux sont très, très beaux quand on peut y lire la terreur…Tu as tout à fait raison d'avoir peur, petite lionne, tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis réellement… »

Hermione se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire tout ce qu'elle savait. Peine perdue, puisque trop concentrée sur le fait de garder son calme alors qu'elle sentait le corps brûlant de Tom au dessus du sien, elle ne parvenait plus à dissimuler ses pensées, et il les lut aussi facilement qu'un livre.

« Ou peut être que si, en fait… Oui…Je suis l'héritier de Serpentard…Le basilic que j'avais libéré a tué cette gosse stupide, Mimi, dans les toilettes des filles…Oui je pratique la magie noire avec un talent inouï…Oui j'aspire à devenir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps…J'ai toujours été profondément cruel, je prends un plaisir fou dans le sadisme. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu as même raison sur mon surnom. Ceux qui se croient mes amis m'appellent Lord…Voldemort »

Il avait soufflé le dernier mot à quelques millimètres des lèvres d'Hermione, qu'il prit brusquement entre les siennes une fois sa petite explication terminée.

La jeune femme le repoussa violemment et glissa du fauteuil, se releva précipitamment et empoigna sa baguette, qu'elle pointa sur Tom.

« Je sais qui tu es, et je suis là pour te…

-Tuer ? Non, ma belle, non… Tu sais quel est le pire défaut des Gryffondors ? demanda Tom en s'approchant d'elle, un sourire en coin sur le visage et les yeux teintés de rouge, c'est leur courage, reprit-il, parce qu'ils sont _trop_ courageux. Voire téméraires. Et cela les pousse à faire des choses stupides…Extrêmement stupides…J'avais juste envie de toi, maintenant, c'est pire, vois-tu ?

-Vous ne me toucherez pas, Riddle…

-Vraiment ? »

Il envoya la baguette d'Hermione à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un simple regard, puis il brandit la sienne et stupefixa l'adolescente. Puis il approcha d'elle et lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Tu sais pourquoi je m'intéresse à toi _maintenant_ ? Tout simplement parce que depuis ce bal je vois clairement dans tes yeux que tu me hais. Plus encore que la première fois que tu m'as vu… Et puis ta haine a évolué…Ce matin encore, tes jolis yeux couleur chocolat brillaient d'envie… Ce n'était pas amusant alors, de vouloir faire l'amour avec toi, puisque tu aurais été d'accord… Parce que, vois-tu, cela fait un moment que j'ai très, très envie de toi. »

Il saisit une des boucles brunes d'Hermione, joua avec entre ses longs doigts d'une finesse extrême puis glissa entièrement sa main dans la longue chevelure brune, la caressa, se pencha pour la respirer, se pressa tout contre le dos de la jeune fille et commença, de sa main libre, à explorer lascivement le corps de l'adolescente à travers la robe de bal, glissant de l'épaule à la poitrine, puis sur le ventre, essayant de deviner ce que la soie rouge dissimulait, tout en continuant de susurrer d'une voix rauque à l'oreille de sa captive.

« Je sens que je te trouble, Granger. Ai-je raison ? Oh bien sûr tu ne peux pas me répondre puisque tu es encore sous l'effet du sortilège…Mais, vois-tu, j'ai peur que tu ne sois pas assez docile si je t'en défais… »

Il souleva la jeune femme, glissant un bras sous ses genoux et la tenant par les épaules et la mena à sa chambre.

Le regard noisette était éclairé par la terreur. Ses yeux étaient tout ce qu'elle pouvait bouger, le reste de son corps étant totalement figé. Elle était prisonnière de Tom, prisonnière de ses bras, prisonnière de ses désirs. Et son esprit était tiraillé par un dilemme : devait-elle combattre, sans aucune chance de victoire, pour ceux de son époque, ou devait-elle seulement céder, pour une fois, à ce que son corps lui demandait ?

Elle balaya du regard la chambre où il l'avait amenée. Comme elle s'en doutait, elle était sombre, décorée de noir et d'émeraude, parfois rehaussé d'argent. L'antre parfait pour un démon, pensa-t-elle avec mépris.

Tom la déposa délicatement sur le lit à baldaquins et s'assis auprès d'elle, la regarda quelques minutes, en se contentant de dégager le visage d'Hermione de ses longues boucles brunes, et de la déshabiller du regard.

Malgré la peur et le dégoût qui l'envahissaient, la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de contempler le visage parfait du Serpentard. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, une étincelle de désir pur brillait dans ses yeux, et il était terriblement attirant… Elle se sentit soudain honteuse de penser une telle chose, mais l'autre partie de sa conscience lui soufflait d'accepter les faits. Tom était l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de rencontrer, et malgré son amour tendre pour Ron, elle fut forcée d'admettre qu'un Ron au meilleur de sa forme ne valait pas un Riddle, même un Riddle très menaçant et pas du tout du tout séduisant. Ou plutôt très, très troublant…Surtout maintenant, quand il faisait glisser sa robe de sorcier sur le sol, puis enlevait sa cravate verte et argent, et commençait à déboutonner lentement sa chemise tout en s'asseyant sur le bassin de l'adolescente…

Lorsqu'il eu totalement ouvert sa chemise, il se pencha sur la lionne, lui vola un rapide baiser et soupira tout contre ses lèvres

« J'aimerai tellement te libérer de ce sortilège…Mais j'ai peur que tu ne sois plus aussi sage. Qui sait ce que ta haine pourrait te pousser à faire…Alors je te propose un marché, petite Hermione. Je te rends ta liberté de mouvement, mais tu continues à te laisser faire, sinon… »

Il émit un sifflement et un serpent aux écailles luisantes glissa vers le lit. Puis Tom pointa sa baguette sur lui et susurra :

« Endoloris »

Le serpent sembla soudain pris de spasmes, puis retomba mollement sur le sol, à moitié mort, quand Tom releva sa baguette. Le jeune brun reprit :

« Sinon, jolie petite lionne, tu finiras comme ce cher Ladon, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. »

Il indiqua d'un coup de tête l'endroit où gisait le reptile, et le mouvement fit tomber une fine mèche de cheveux sur son visage. Il la repoussa négligemment du bout des doigts et commença à libérer les épaules blanches d'Hermione de la robe de soirée en susurrant :

« Nous sommes d'accord ? »

Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre semblant de choix, et les doigts brûlants de Tom qui glissaient sur ses épaules et sa gorge commençaient sérieusement à l'envoûter. Cependant elle se retint de toute ses forces de penser à la moindre réponse, et ce fut seulement lorsque le jeune mage noir enfouit sa tête dans son épaule et commença à couvrir la peau de son cou de baisers brûlants tout en bougeant voluptueusement son bassin sur le sien qu'elle ne put empêcher son esprit de capituler définitivement.

Tom ne prononça même pas la formule et se contenta d'un mouvement de baguette tout en continuant ses baisers pour libérer Hermione du sortilège, puis il laissa sa baguette glisser sur le sol, tandis qu'il sentait le corps de la jeune femme s'animer sous lui.

Elle bougeait à l'unisson avec lui, en soupirant, et osa laisser une de ses mains se poser sur le dos de son amant, le caressant du bout des ongles.

Il quitta à regret le cou parfumé et se redressa, regardant le visage d'Hermione. Ses yeux mi-clos, sa bouche entr'ouverte, ses soupirs… Il sut immédiatement qu'il avait gagné.

Il saisit le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts et déposa ses lèvres ardentes contre celles de sa maîtresse. Hermione soupira en sentant la bouche parfaite de l'amant dont elle avait longtemps rêvé contre la sienne, et se raidit de plaisir en goûtant la langue de Tom qui s'était glissée entre ses lèvres, caressait fougueusement sa propre langue dans un baiser profond et passionné.

Les longues mains de l'adolescent cherchaient un moyen de dégrafer la robe d'Hermione, alors qu'elle-même avait déjà fait glisser sa chemise et qu'elle lui caressait le torse de ses mains délicates. Il se redressa et ôta la robe qu'il jeta par terre. Ses lèvres roses et désirables s'étirèrent en un sourire pervers quand il vit la guêpière d'Hermione. Il se pencha sur son oreille et murmura :

« J'étais certain que tu ne résisterais pas à l'envie de la porter… C'est moi qui te l'ai offerte, tout à l'heure, juste avant le bal… Je vois qu'elle te va à merveille. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se mit à embrasser avec passion la naissance de la poitrine d'Hermione que la lingerie laissait très largement deviner. Elle soupira d'aise et entreprit de se venger en caressant les tétons de Tom déjà durcis par le plaisir. La réaction de l'adolescent ne se fit pas attendre. Il se mit à bouger le bassin plus violemment et cessa immédiatement ses petits baisers pour redonner à son amante un baiser plus voluptueux encore que le précédent. Poussé par son désir il dégrafa rapidement la guêpière, qui finit sur le sol elle aussi, vite rejointe par tout ce qu'il leur restait de vêtements.

Le jeune mage noir profita de l'instant pour contempler la belle Gryffondor. Il fut ébloui par sa peau, qui paraissait sous les caresses de la Lune aussi claire qu'une fine porcelaine. Il ne put résister très longtemps à l'envie d'explorer le corps magnifique d'Hermione du bout des doigts.

Quant à elle, elle était totalement abandonnée, soumise à chaque désir de son ennemi. Elle recherchait sa chaleur, sa douceur. La peau du jeune Serpentard lui semblait plus douce que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais touché.

Etrangement, Tom avait perdu toute espèce de brutalité envers elle, il était probablement le plus doux des amants qu'elle avait jamais eus. Le plus beau, en tout cas, c'était certain. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder encore. Il était couché à côté elle, il dévorait son cou par ses baisers tandis que l'une de ses mains se noyait dans sa chevelure châtain et que l'autre errait lentement sur son ventre.

Elle était brûlante. Elle en voulait plus. Elle soupira son prénom et laissa sa main descendre le long du corps de son amant, partant de la nuque et glissant sur le torse, puis le ventre.

Tom frissonna. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec aucune autre fille, ni avec aucun amant. Il ne pu retenir le soupir profond qui quitta sa gorge quand les doigts délicats de la jeune femme s'égarèrent sur ce qu'il avait de plus intime.

Hermione déposa un baiser au creux de l'épaule de Tom, serrant son corps tout contre le sien. Cette fois il n'y avait plus de frontière de tissus entre eux, et il frissonna encore davantage quand les seins d'Hermione effleurèrent son torse. C'en était trop. Maintenant c'était lui qui s'abandonnait aux caresses de son amante, et il ne supportait pas cette situation.

Il noua l'un de ses bras autour des épaules frêles de la jeune femme, et de l'autre effleurait nonchalamment du bout des doigts les cuisses fines de sa compagne.

Elle sentait la chaleur devenir de plus en plus intense au creux de ses reins et se mit à onduler du bassin tout contre le corps tout aussi brûlant de Tom et murmura d'un ton presque plaintif :

« Tom…Je te veux _toi…_ »

Elle devina son sourire et il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille d'être patiente, puis il déposa de doux baisers sur ses lèvres, tout en la faisant délicatement basculer sur le dos. A peine son épaule avait-elle frôlé le drap que le baiser du mage noir se fit plus ardent, et elle lui mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir quand elle sentit la caresse de Tom se faire plus profonde.

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps et de lieu, tout autour d'eux semblait s'être voilé, et il ne restait qu'elle. Elle le fascinait plus maintenant que lorsqu'il avait commencé à remarquer son comportement étrange, plus que lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé sur le sofa de la salle commune, peut être même plus encore que lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle serait toute à lui. Lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise du plaisir elle ne cherchait plus à dissimuler ses pensées, ses émotions ou ses souvenirs. Tout se lisait si clairement…A travers ses yeux, comme à travers son âme tout était plus clair que le cristal de roche.

Et Tom la désirait encore plus, maintenant qu'il savait tout.

Hermione luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts malgré le plaisir vif qu'elle ressentait. Les fermer aurait été un crime quand on pouvait détailler à loisir, sous la lumière blafarde de la lune, le visage aux traits parfaits, les lèvres presque trop belles, le nez si fin, les superbes yeux bruns et le torse musclé et si finement dessiné de celui qui allait devenir Lord Voldemort. Hermione était parfaitement consciente qu'elle faisait alliance avec un démon, mais un démon d'une beauté si angélique qu'elle n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de lutter contre ce feu qu'il avait allumé en elle.

Alors qu'elle était aux portes du paradis, les caresses de Tom cessèrent. Elle émit un grognement plaintif et le supplia de continuer. Ouvrant les yeux, Hermione constata dans la lumière d'argent ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu croire. Voldemort savait sourire. Et ce sourire était le plus beau parmi tous ceux qu'elle avait vu. Ses sourires habituels étaient si faux ou si cruels qu'ils l'enlaidissaient. Pas celui là. Celui là donnait encore plus de force à sa beauté.

Lorsqu'il lui parla, sa voix était plus rauque qu'à l'habitude. Il lui dit qu'il la désirait, qu'il la désirait vraiment, et qu'elle devait lui pardonner, mais que cette fois il _fallait_ qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il semblait lui demander ainsi sa permission, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il était déjà sur elle, et en quelques secondes il fut en elle.

Leur étreinte commença en douceur, la jeune femme ne pouvant s'empêcher de serrer tout contre elle, avec une tendresse infinie, celui qu'elle haïssait plus que tout. Puis Tom se fit plus passionné, et lorsqu'il sentit le corps de sa belle se raidir il mit fin à tout ses efforts pour se retenir, et dans un spasme il la rejoignit au paradis. Il s'effondra sur elle, épuisé, et lui demanda un dernier baiser, qu'Hermione lui donna sans la moindre hésitation.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil inondait déjà la chambre sombre du jeune Voldemort. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour revenir à la réalité. Elle était encore dans les bras de Tom, avait passé la nuit avec lui, c'était probablement la plus belle nuit d'amour de sa vie, bien au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait éprouvé avec Ron. Elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments pour Tom, et ce qu'elle soupçonnait lui déplaisait. Ce n'était plus la fascination teintée de haine. C'était plus…

« De l_'amour _? Tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes, moi ? Alors que celui que je deviendrai a massacré tes rêves ? Tu plaisantes, 'Mione… »

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il savait tout. Il avait profité d'elle pour connaître tous ses secrets…

« Oui, je sais tout, Hermione. Tout. Alors il est temps que tu choisisses… »

Il lui fit faire volte-face et plongea ses grands yeux bruns dans les yeux chocolat de la Gryffondor. Il avait retrouvé sa froideur habituelle, et si Hermione n'avait pas été si proche de lui, elle aurait pu jurer que Tom Riddle était un homme de marbre. Elle parvint à articuler avec toute la force de son courage

« Je vous hais, Tom Riddle…

-Moi j'ai l'impression que tu ne sais plus trop ce que tu dois penser. Vois tu, ma belle, très belle amie, je te propose un choix. Sois tu rejoins mon camp, et je tais ton secret, sois tu quittes cette chambre, et je vais gentiment raconter à Dippet d'où tu viens, ce que tu as fait et ce que tu avais l'intention de faire. Et tu sais, en jeune femme très intelligente, que le voyage dans le temps est un sortilège noir de très, très haut niveau…

-…

-Au fait. J'ai profité de ton sommeil pour aller brûler ton livre. Ou devrais-je dire, ton billet de retour… »

Une larme glissa sur la joue de la lionne. Ce choix était encore un faux choix. Elle avait trahi ses amis. Elle avait échoué. Mais elle devait faire avec, maintenant, sa vie était ici, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Tom essuya la larme adamantine d'un revers de main, et déposa un baiser glacé sur les lèvres d'Hermione puis quitta le lit en prenant au passage un drap pour voiler sa nudité.

« Tu sais, Hermione…Je…Oh, et puis, non, oublie…Je reviens dans cinq minutes »

Hermione était immobile. Elle réfléchissait. Elle comprenait très clairement le pourquoi du comment de l'esprit tordu et sadique de Tom Riddle, mais une chose lui échappait encore.

Pourquoi avait-il fait preuve de _respect_ envers elle, cette nuit, avant de lui faire l'amour ?

_FIN_

**OooOooO**

_**Notes de l'auteur : **Rhalala, mon premier lemon T.T -émue-_

_D'habitude je me contente de lire ceux des autres et là j'ai eu une envie soudaine d'écrire un 'Mione/Tommy. Vous avez aimé ? C'est le moment de gratifier le petit bouton 'GO' qui envoie des reviews d'une petite caresse de curseur (suivit d'un click :p)_

_Vous avez détesté ? Je vous encourage à faire de même, je suis ouvertes à toutes les critiques pourvues qu'elles soient CONSTRUITES et CONSTRUCTIVES (ben oui, un « ca cr1 » c'est un peu léger léger…)_

_Oh, et pour une explication du titre, ou plus d'infos sur la fanfic,je vous renvoie à mon blog (dans mon profil) ce serait trop long ici._

_Je sais que je suis chiante, allez, j'arrête de vous z'embêter. Review please ?_


End file.
